


La Voz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Hearing Voices, Hurt, M/M, Rape, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru sólo había bebido dos chupitos. No bastante para estar borracho.Seguro bastante para perder el control sobre sí mismo, para dejarse guiar sólo por el instinto y por la Voz.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	La Voz

**La voz**

Hikaru no querría haberlo pensado tanto.

No querría que todo eso hubiera pasado.

Pero había una voz dentro de su cabeza, que le hablaba sin parar, que le imponía puntualmente de mover los ojos, de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

De tomárselo, costara lo que costara.

Yuya estaba sentado frente a él.

Le había pedido de ir a su casa esa noche, después del rodaje del Shounen Club, para cenar juntos y, quizás, beber algo.

_Chii está con unos amigos suyos, pues no tengo nada de hacer... ¿Por qué no?_

Chii.

Por qué no.

Hikaru había tenido que luchar contra la Voz, que le decía de hacerle daño.

Y, por una vez, había ganado él.

Ahora el mayor bebía, siguiendo llenando el vaso, mientras el nivel en la botella de tequila que había abierto un poco más de una hora antes bajaba vertiginosamente.

Hikaru sólo había bebido dos chupitos. No bastante para estar borracho.

Seguro bastante para perder el control sobre sí mismo, para dejarse guiar sólo por el instinto y por la Voz.

 _Tócalo_ la oyó decir, y no pudo hacer nada para resistir.

Se asomó, metiéndole una mano en el brazo.

El mayor lo miró, confuso, pero no hizo nada para pararlo, probablemente pensando que no fuera un contacto bastante peligroso de tener miedo, ni de presagiar que hubiera otro sentido en eso.

_Más._

Hikaru se levantó de la silla, yendo a lado del chico y pasándole con decisión la mano en la cara.

Fue entonces que el mayor le pareció más nervioso.

“Hikka, ¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó, tratando de quedarse tranquilo, de no ser predispuesto con él.

Yaotome se bajó, apoyando la frente contra la suya y sonriéndole.

 _Bésalo_.

Se aferró a su nuca, tirándolo cerca, apoyando los labios en los suyos, lamiéndoselos, buscando acceso a su boca.

Takaki se puso en pie, un poco vacilante, y lo alejó firme.

“Será mejor que vaya ahora.” murmuró, el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión que no ocultaba el incómodo y la inquietud que tenía.

_No puede irse. Páralo._

Le cogió una muñeca, apretando fuerte, retorciéndola, hasta que el mayor fue obligado a girarse para evitar de hacerse aún más daño.

“Hikka, por favor... déjame.” le pidió, mascullando un poco.

El menor lo ignoró, y se acercó de vuelta, tratando de besarlo otra vez.

Otra vez fue rechazado, y perdió la paciencia.

Golpeó un lado de la cara de Yuya, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Lo vio tratar de mantenerse en equilibrio, y luego aferrarse a la mesa para no caer al suelo.

Estaba seguro que en condiciones normales no podría haberlo sometido.

Con la complicidad del alcohol, sabía qué sus posibilidades aumentaban.

Le dio otra bofetada, observando brevemente la sangre que empezaba a fluir por un lado de su boca, luego le cogió el pelo, arrastrándolo hacia la habitación.

Yuya gritó, pero lo siguió, tratando de aliviar el agarre.

En cuanto dentro de la habitación, Hikaru lo empujó contra la cama, montándole a horcajadas.

“Hikaru, déjame ir ahora mismo. No eres tú mismo, ¿entiendes? Soy yo, soy Yuuyan... ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?” le preguntó, todavía en tono vacilante, mientras con los brazos trataba de guardarlo lejos.

_Atalo._

El menor sonrió y, parando las muñecas de Yuya con una mano, se quitó el cinturón, haciéndolo pasar alrededor de la cabecera y de sus manos.

Luego apretó, tan fuerte que Takaki gritó otra vez.

“Lo sé quién eres, Yuuyan.” murmuró, pasándole delicadamente el dedo en un lado de la cara, ensuciándoselo con la sangre. “Eres tú que no sabes quién soy yo.” siguió, asomándose hacia la mesilla de noche a lado de la cama, abriendo el cajón y sacando una tijera. La pasó en la cara de Takaki, por el placer de ver el terror cruzar su cara, luego con pericia le cortó la camiseta, de abajo hacia arriba, en las mangas, hasta que el mayor fue con el torso desnudo debajo de él. Lo cogió de la nuca, acercándolo hasta que la distancia entre de ellos fue milimétrica. “No sabes quién soy, ¿no? No puedes verme, no _quieres_ verme. Tienes a tu Chii-chan, y no te importa de otras personas, ¿verdad?”” siseó, rechinando los dientes.

Luego respiró hondo. Se desplazó, tomándole las caderas y girándolo con la cara contra el colchón, retorciéndole las muñecas.

Yuya se quejó otra vez, pero a él no le importó.

“¿No quieres verme?” le dijo luego, montándole a horcajadas y bajándose hacia de él, apoyándole los labios en la nuca. “Pues no me mires.” concluyó en un susurro.

Se tomó su tiempo, quitándose la ropa y luego liberando el mayor de los pantalones y los bóxeres, la única ropa que le quedaba.

_Es hermoso, ¿verdad?_

Hikaru se mordió un labio, quedándose mirando a Yuya, desnudo bajo de sí.

Le pasó una mano en la espalda, en la línea de la columna vertebral, sin tener éxito de dejar de mirarlo.

La Voz tenía razón.

Estaba jodidamente hermoso, y estaba a mano.

No importaba que fuera allí obligado con la fuerza, no importaba que tuviera los ojos cerrados, que no lo estuviera mirando.

Aún no era el momento que lo mirara y, por ahora, estaba suficiente que pudiera mirarlo él.

Llevó la lengua donde la mano había ya trazado su camino, lamiéndolo suavemente, mordiéndole una escapula, saboreando su piel, aferrándose a sus caderas y arañándolas.

Luego llevó una mano a sus piernas, acariciándolas con movimientos erráticos, continuos, subiendo con las uñas a las nalgas, rozándolas apenas.

Lo sintió temblar, y sonreí.

Subió despacio a lo largo de su cuerpo, esa espalda extensa le parecía como un territorio abierto donde jugar libremente; alternaba la lengua y los dientes, tratando de cubrir todo el espacio a disposición, excitándose aún más cuando vio las marcas de sus dientes en la piel, rastros de su pasaje.

Ignorarlo no iba a ser tan simple.

Vuelto cerca de su cara, le pasó viciosamente la lengua en la mejilla, y luego sonrió.

“Te gusta, Yuuyan, ¿no?” murmuró, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, que el mayor trató en vano de morderlo, extendiendo la cabeza adelante como podía, una expresión casi feroz en la cara.

“Me das asco, Hikaru. Tú me das asco.” gruñó, sin ocultar la repulsión en sus ojos.

El menor se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pasándose pensativo la lengua en los labios.

_Sólo es una puta, no tiene el derecho de decirte que le das asco. Hazlo arrepentir de lo que dijo._

Sólo era una puta, sólo una puta inútil y vulgar.

Podía hacer todo lo que quería con él.

La Voz tenía razón, la Voz _siempre_ tenía razón.

Le tumbó encima a él, volviendo con la mano en su cuerpo, haciéndola deslizar pronto entre sus piernas, rozándole la abertura.

Gozó increíblemente cuando lo vio sobresaltar y empezar a agitarse, entrando en pánico.

_Hazle daño._

A duras penas, hizo entrar dos dedos dentro de él, sólo para hacerle sentir dolor.

Ese dolor que él le había infligido durante años.

Ese dolor que le habían causado sus ojos, que siempre to cruzaban, sin tener éxito de verlo realmente.

Ese dolor, que ahora de sus manos se transfería al cuerpo del mayor, que echó un grito, retorciéndose, apretando aún más el cinturón alrededor de sus muñecas, y Hikaru esperó que las marcas fueran bastante hondas.

Se tumbó a su lado, haciéndole abrir más las piernas con un pie, empezando a mover los dedos dentro de él, brusco, sin delicadez.

Volvió a lamerle la espalda, seguro del hecho que fuera algo de que nunca se habría hartado.

Lamía, mordía, besaba, y al mismo tiempo movía la mano, sintiendo que los gemidos de dolor del mayor lo estaban llevando a su límite de suportación.

 _Deja de jugar_ dijo la Voz, y él involuntariamente asintió.

Sacó los dedos de él, arrodillándose en el colchón cerca de su cabeza.

Lo vio entrecerrar lo ojos, mojados de lágrimas, y eso lo hizo sentir aún mejor.

Le gustaban esas lágrimas, le gustaba el mal que expresaban.

Le gustaba su expresión de odio, porque de todas formas lo estaba mirando.

Se tomó la erección, dura y mojada, apoyándosela con una delicadez casi irreal contra los labios.

“Abre.” le dijo, levantando una ceja, mientras Yuya cerraba la boca y sacudía la cabeza.

Impaciente, Hikaru se bajó, cogiéndole el pelo con una mano y llevando la boca cerca de su oreja.

“Hará aún más daño, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” siseó, dejándolo ir y volviendo en la misma posición de antes, en espera.

“Todavía puedes pararte, Hikaru.” le dijo Takaki, en voz débil. Había perdido toda bravuconería, todo el sentido de rebelión, toda la fuerza de combatir contra de él.

Si pensaba de hacerle piedad, se equivocaba.

_Podrías pararte..._

“Podría pararme...”

_pero no creo que lo harás._

“Pero no creo que lo haré.” concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros y empujando la erección dentro de la boca del mayor.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y tratar de reprimir la náusea, cuando la punta le tocó la garganta.

Hikaru no se preocupó, no le importaba que sofocara o no.

Sólo le importaba de su propia excitación, de la sensación de esa boca caliente a su alrededor, del control total que tenía.

Le cogió la cabeza en una mano, empezando a mover las caderas casi perezosamente, sin ir demasiado rápido, o sabía qué no iba a resistir.

Unos minutos después deslizó afuera de sus labios y volvió detrás de él, tumbándose, mientras su sexo húmedo con la saliva del mayor tocaba suavemente su abertura.

“Grita, si quieres.” le murmuró al oído, antes de penetrarlo con un empujón seco.

Y Yuya lo hizo.

Gritó por el dolor, por la humillación, por haber perdido toda esperanza que Hikaru pudiera pararse.

Gritó a cada empujón del menor dentro de sí, hasta que no tuvo más aire en los pulmones.

Y luego, abrumado, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sollozando bajo, dejando que Hikaru lo usara.

Y Yaotome no necesitaba que lo rogara.

Empujaba dentro de ese cuerpo hirviente sin pararse, tratando de empujarse más y más hondo, de hacérselo sentir, de hacerle más daño.

Estaba perdiendo el control, y lo sabía.

_Es demasiado pronto._

Hikaru se bajó, mordiendo por la enésima vez la espalda de Yuya, ralentizando los movimientos de las caderas contra su cuerpo.

Salió de él, sintiéndolo tenderse por un momento, quizás en la vaga esperanza que finalmente hubiera acabado.

El menor se desplazó por un momento de encima de él, obligándolo de vuelta a girarse.

Era así que quería correrse.

Mirándolo, y haciéndose mirar.

Le pasó una mano en el cuello, temblando para cómo le pareciera hermoso Yuya en ese momento, atado a su cama, en su poder, con las lágrimas que le mojaban la cara harta.

Se metió entre sus piernas, llevando una contra su cadera y penetrándolo de vuelta.

Volvió a empujarse dentro de él, el ritmo más y más errático mientras sentía el orgasmo acercarse.

Puso una mano en la cara de Takaki, arañándole la mejilla, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

“Veme, Yuya. Veme ahora.” murmuró.

_Ahora._

Se corrió dentro de él con un grito, apretando más la mano en su cara, llevando la boca a su cuello, mordiéndolo.

Luego se quedó quieto unos segundos, jadeando.

Abrió los ojos y los fijó dentro de los suyos.

Sonrió.

Se desplazó, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, como si fueran amantes, como si no acabara de tomárselo a la fuerza.

Yuya no dijo nada, sin fuerzas ya.

_Lo quieres, ¿verdad?_

“Te quiero, Yuya.” murmuró, dándole un beso en los labios, ignorando la expresión de asco en la cara del mayor.

Se puso en pie, observando ese cuerpo, lo que acababa de ser suyo.

 _Nunca será tuyo_ dijo la Voz, puntual y cruel como siempre, pero Hikaru sólo sacudió la cabeza, porque no le hacía falta que se lo recordara.

“Déjame ir, Hikaru.” murmuró Takaki, suplicante.

El menor se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más, luego suspiró y le dio la espalda, cogiendo el paquete de cigarrillos abandonado en la mesilla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta ventana.

Salió al pequeño balcón con vista a la calle.

Respiró hondo el aire fresco de Tokyo.

Luego encendió un cigarrillo, apoyándose al borde de la barandilla y empezando a dar caladas distraídas, esporádicas.

_Te gustó, ¿verdad?_

Le había gustado.

_Yuya va a odiarte por el resto de tu vida, ¿lo sabes?_

Lo sabía.

_Es triste, ¿no?_

Era increíblemente triste, pero no podía volver atrás, ni le habría gustado hacerlo.

_Ya no tiene sentido estar en este mundo, ¿estás consciente?_

Le habría gustado decir que no, pero la Voz lo sabía siempre cuando mentía.

Se puso en pie, apoyando los pies en los espacios entre una barra y la otra de la barandilla.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando a Yuya por la última vez, su espalda, su cuerpo.

Sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

Se giró, viendo la figura en la cama, temblorosa, y miró de vuelta esos ojos.

_Hazlo._

Se giró de vuelta. Cayó. Y luego su mente pudo descansarse.

La Voz, finalmente, se calló.


End file.
